ragged_edgesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gustav Myers
Sergeant Gustav Myers, formerly of the Britan Death's Heads, is one of the early members of the Ragged Edges. History Myers was a playwright on his homeworld of Britan, well-off and in a successful marriage. He was no fighter by any measure, but sought to serve his world regardless on a world with mandatory service. To achieve this, he took part in a number of experimental therapies and processes, including hypno-indoctrination, and in the process, generated a new persona, the Captain, to fight his battles for him, triggered by a special mask he wore. Myers served with distinction among the Death's Heads, and completed his tour of duty. However, his difficulty with handling the Captain persona in times of peace caused him to seek help elsewhere - attracting an agent of Levy, who allowed him to take a second tour with the Edges. The strain of long periods away from home on high-risk operations destroyed his marriage, and prompted his wife to divorce him. He became depressed, and refused to fight on the eve of a major battle with an Ork Waagh, something that prompted Raege to shoot him in the head with a rubber bullet and then punch him repeatedly. Shortly afterward, Raege would steal one of his unfinished manuscripts and place it within reach of avid reader, curious scout, and ingenue Wesk Calliban. When he found her reading his script and enjoying it greatly, he found she was familiar with a world he wanted to write about, and so they quickly hit it off, forming a strong relationship. Since then, Myers has generally fought without quarter. Myers took part in the Trydusian Incident, serving mainly as a bodyguard for Alice Boone in his Captain persona. Personality Gustav Myers has two personalities. One is the kindly playwright, polite and noncombative. He is skilled with words and a good people person, but occasionally prone to complaint. He believes that people need something to fight for, more than themselves or a vague Imperial ideal, and hence was hit hard by his divorce. The other, triggered by the mask, is something that Myers and the rest of the crew fear. As the Captain, he is violent, emotionless, and almost robotic, not stopping until the battle is won and all enemies are dead. Due to his prior wealth and status, Myers has some of the best equipment in the Edges, and his mask contains a number of added sensors. He is a close-combat specialist, a good fencer, and terrifyingly effective with his chainsword. He is so heavily wired for combat that his reflexes border on superhuman. He is a decent writer, having written The Road to Hypoxia and Joie de Guerre. He is currently working on a comedy, set in part on Lacusta. Relationships Wesk Calliban After Conrad's act of matchmaking, Myers and Wesk have generally gotten on beautifully. Myers's dorky charm and Wesk's bubbly optimism mix well together, and they tend to spend most of their off days together. Wesk is well-traveled, making her a good source for Myers's writings, and her overall innocence and distinctive mannerisms appeal greatly to Myers. Wesk also excels at handling Myers's various psychological issues, owing to both his post-traumatic stresses and the Captain. Myers sometimes worries about being seen as a burden to his more cheerful girlfriend, but she repeatedly assures him this is not the case. As she put it, "a beneficial parasite is called a symbiote!" Conrad Raege Conrad is largely not fond of Myers, disliking the idea of a person who needs "some girl to protect" - a fact which Cuddles found hilarious. Nonetheless, she understands that these are his needs, and makes an effort to accommodate them.